Learning without Fear
by London Ark
Summary: Short little Song fic using the song "Born"- Over the Rhine:Brennan's reflections,painful memories,and getting through life learning a little on the way.Learning to laugh,learning to cry,learning to love,who says we can't change a little for the better.


**Title:** Learning without Fear

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me nor do I claim to own them in any way. I mean no copyright infringement, solely for entertainment of Bones fans.

**Summary: **Short little Song fic using the song "Born"- Over the Rhine: Brennan's reflections, painful memories, and getting through life learning a little on the to laugh, learning to cry, learning to love, who says we can't change a little for the better.

**Rating:** K+ Simple goodness with some fluff.

**Author Note:** Heard this song that was on the show and felt that it could make a sweet n short little fic. I normally wouldn't do song fic's but I thought about it the whole day at work and knew it would work out somehow for our duo.

**~~B&B~~**

_**Pour me a glass of wine  
Talk deep into the night  
Who knows what we'll find**_

_**Intuition, deja vu  
The Holy Ghost haunting you  
Whatever you got  
I don't mind**_

_**I was born to laugh  
I learned to laugh through my tears  
I was born to love  
I'm gonna learn to love without fear**_

The lightning flashed bright in the night sky filling the dimly lit living room of the good doctor following with a loud rumbling wave of thunder causing Brennan to jump. It had been one of the longer days at work and a case that seemed to never end. It was a hard case that got to everyone working on the case. But it was over; the bad guy was locked away, science and justice winning in the end. Brennan poured herself a glass of wine letting just a little touch her lips and tongue taking in the sweet essence of her favorite wine.

A case would normally end with a sharing conversation lasting deep into the night and early morning between her and Booth toasting to another case taken care of by their team, their other family, jokes shared that she may not have entirely gotten, but laughed anyways for his benefit. Glances exchanged between them as they learned about the other. Unspoken words that were loudly expressed through eyes that were noticed but never brought up.

A case that ended sad for the victim's family, namely the teenage girl who lost both her parents; hit too close to home for Brennan. She had been there before and had to relive those feelings again a few years prior. It wasn't easy for her. Brennan twisted the dolphin ring slowly and unconsciously as she thought about her mother. Even now she still didn't believe in the afterlife or ghost like her best friend, even at his constant insistence on trying to explain or get her to believe in some way. He had a religious upbringing and continued his faith today, though she didn't believe and even realize, was that his faith was a constant safety net for her.

Even with the constant sadness and pain in their line of work, he taught her how to laugh; she learned to laugh even when her tears flowed. They did it together. It had always been an unknown love that held their center. They had grown into a partnership and friendship that held their center.

_**Put your elbows on the table  
I'll listen long as I am able  
There's nowhere I'd rather be**_

_**Secret fears, the supernatural  
Thank God for this new laughter  
Thank God the joke's on me**_

'_**Cause I was born to laugh  
I learned to laugh through my tears  
I was born to love  
I'm gonna learn to love without fear**_

Brennan had been happy for him when he came back from Afghanistan with Hannah. She wasn't happy he was with Hannah, but seeing Booth happy was what she wanted from him. It was important to her. She had put his happiness before her own and thought she wanted to be right there letting him go. She told him how happy she was for him, but she never told him how it made her feel inside. What it was doing to her. She denied her inner feelings from herself. What he really meant to her until the case with the victim that seemed to mirror her own life. Her regret tore her up inside. It took those three days for her to realize her feelings for him a love for him, yet when she told him she had heard him and didn't want to regret events in her life, more importantly regret missing out on them, the hurt was returned to her in the way she had hurt him before they left. She felt that everything was upside down and falling down around her.

But, Booth and Hannah didn't last, Hannah wasn't the one for meant for him. Brennan promised him she would never leave his side when he asked her to go or stay that one drunken night, she vowed it to herself. There was nowhere else she would rather be than at his side, even if it meant them starting over. It wouldn't take them long to get back into their groove, continuing to learning from one another. A closeness they shared finding them once again. Their trust returned.

Even with the constant hardship and pain their lives brought them, he continued to teach her how to laugh even when their tears flowed; she learned how to live without fear, he taught her a lot, she taught him a lot. They did it together. It had always been an unspoken love that held their center. They had grown into a friendship and as confidants that strongly held their center.

_**We've seen the landfill rainbow  
We've seen the junkyard of love  
Baby it's no place for you and me**_

Though they had been blinded in their relationships before, they now saw though beautiful at the time, it was nothing more than lust they had felt for the others. Those prior relationships weren't right for them. Even when the topic of them came up when Booth had asked her to give them a shot. It wasn't the right time. Not then anyways. But now they had learned from their mistakes, learned together, grew together, became closer, fell in love, holding on to what they learned.

_**I was born to laugh  
I learned to laugh through my tears  
I was born to love  
I'm gonna learn to love without fear**_

The turn of the lock and the door opened, the glow from the hallway light flooding into dimly lit living room the good doctor shared with the handsome agent. "Hi ya stranger." Her words were soft as life and happiness returned to her when he came into view. "Hi ya back." His response was simple, yet deeply meaningful to her followed with a kiss between the two.

_**Pour me a glass of wine**_

_**(I was born to laugh)  
Talk deep into the night  
Who knows what we'll find**_

_**(I learned to laugh through my tears)**_

_**Put your elbows on the table**_

_**(I was born to love)  
I'll listen long as I am able  
There's nowhere I'd rather be**_

_**(I'm gonna learn to love without fear)**_

Her glass of wine had emptied while she waited for him to come home from the office. He was finalizing the case that he told her to go home early from because of how it made her painfully think of her past. He grabbed the bottle of wine and filled her glass for the two of them to share. They had their usual conversation that always came at the end of their cases lasting deep into the night and early morning. They had each other, and looked forward to what they would find and share in their lives together. She listened to him give her confidence and hope for hours on end until she slowly and eventually fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and their arms wrapped tightly around the other. Booth carefully lifted her up in his strong arms caring her into the room they shared for some time now.

Even with the change in their lives forcing them closer, together they continued to laugh even when their tears flowed. Together they continued to live and love without fear. They did it together. It was always a spoken love that held their center. Once a fear, together they had grown as confidants into a passionate relationship that strongly, securely, and unbreakably held their center.

_**I was born to laugh  
I learned to laugh through my tears  
I was born to love  
I'm gonna learn to love without fear**_

**~~B&B~~**

**A/N: **Well that was fun. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Maybe I'll find another song that fits our duo and write up something short like this.


End file.
